


Coming Back

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [33]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: After being gone for a while, a familiar face returns





	Coming Back

Over the past few months, Marinette had noticed someone was missing. She hadn’t seen them much around school and when she brought this up to her friends, they realized it as well.  
“It’s weird not seeing her around so much,” said Alya.  
“When was the last time anyone has seen her,” asked Nino.  
“I honestly don’t remember,” states Adrien.  
“Well, I say we find out,” declares Marinette.  
The four of them began asking around what people knew and none of the stories added up. Some said she left for another job, others say she went to a different country. A few thought she had died. They reconvened at lunchtime.  
“Seriously, nobody knows anything,” cried Nino.  
“It was like everyone was trying to come up with the best story,” said Adrien.  
“I’ve checked social media and she has been active but I can’t read anything since she has her account private,” said Alya.  
“Well, hopefully she’s doing okay,” said Marinette.  
They finished their lunch and returned to class.  Their teacher seemed a bit late so the students talked amongst themselves until she came in.  
“Hello everyone, I hope you have been doing well?”  
Everyone was shocked to see her. Same brown hair, same square rimmed glasses, hazel eyes and same bright smile.  
“Ms. Dubois,” the students exclaimed.  
“Where have you been,” asked Alya.  
“Is everything okay,” asked Marinette.  
“We’ve missed you,” cried Rose.  
“It’s good to see you,” said Adrien.  
“What happened,” asked Kim.  
“Please, please. One at a time,” Ellen Dubois smiles. “While I may not be able to explain everything I can say this. I have gone through a lot, dealing with emotional issues that left my inspiration and drive run dry. Trying to find other ways to fill that void with different creative endeavors. Then I almost lost someone I love dearly and they need me to look after them. I’m not fully there yet, but I am coming back. Little by little, day by day. It won’t be easy but it’s nice to know you are all here and I am forever grateful to you.”  
“Will you be here tomorrow,” Alix asked.  
“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Ellen stated.

**Author's Note:**

> *whew* where do I begin. Well, needless to say it's been a long road and don't get me started on my April. TL;DR is that my husband was in the hospital for a almost a month due to cardiac arrest (his heart stopped). He's doing better now but still has a long recovery time.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm hoping to be able to get back into writing my fan fictions that I have out there and at least finish them. Between my job, caring for my husband and other things that need my attention, it will be hard but I just need to force myself to make time for it.
> 
> Stay tuned my friends


End file.
